Dark Samus
"The troops now call her the 'Dark Hunter.' It is a fitting title./As tropas agora a chamam de 'Caçadora Negra'. É um título adequado"-Dados dos Space Pirates em Metroid Prime 2:Echoes '''Dark Samus' (ダークサムス Daaku Samusu, Samus Oscura em espanhol e italiano) é um ser de phazon, que possui a forma física de Samus Aran. Fez uma pequena aparição no final completo de Metroid Prime, era o personagem central de Metroid Prime 2: Echoes e o principal vilão de Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Biografia Depois que Samus destruiu o Metroid Prime em Tallon IV absorvendo Phazon e usando como arma contra o Metroid Prime, a criatura começou a se desestabilizar, e com um movimento desesperado, absorveu a Phazon Suit e subsequentemente explodiu. Depois de Samus deixar o planeta, uma nova criatura nasceu de seu DNA e dos restos do Metroid Prime, usando a Phazon Suit como proteção - a forma de vida conhecida como Dark Samus. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Dark Samus, agora com uma nova armadura Chozo e instintos que a mandavam absorver e espalhar phazon, deixou Tallon IV à procura do material radioativo em uma suit similar à de Samus Aran, porém com visual um tanto diferente. Ela então descobriu o planeta Aether, um planeta rico em Phazon. Um Leviathan de Phaaze impactou o planeta, abrindo uma dimensão negra. Dark Samus explorou o planeta e absorveu todo Phazon que pôde encontrar. Os Space Pirates, antes da chegada de Dark Samus, estabilizaram uma base em Aether. Quando Dark Samus chegou, eles pensaram que era Samus Aran. Sua armadura negra e as constantes invasões para obter Phazon os confundiram, então passaram a chamá-la de Dark Hunter. A verdadeira Samus chegou ao planeta para investigar o que aconteceu a uma equipe de Galactic Federation marines que pousaram no planeta por causa dos Space Pirates. O primeiro encontro de Samus com Dark Samus foi numa base dos G.F. Marine, onde ela a seguiu até um portal para Dark Aether. Lá, ela encontrou Dark Samus absorvendo Phazon, com várias criaturas negras, que Samus logo as conheceria como Ing. Dark Samus, sentindo a presença dela, atirou no light crystal que a protegia da atmosfera venenosa de Dark Aether. Com o cristal destruído, os Ings rpubaram a maioria dos power-ups de Samus. Ela escapou apenas com alguns equipamentos intactos. ]] O próximo encontro foi em Agon Wastes, numa base dos Space Pirates. Foi lá que Samus teve sua primeira batalha com Dark Samus. Uma vez que Dark Samus foi derrotada, explodiu e dessintegrou em partículas de phazon no ar. Samus acreditou que sua inimiga tonha sido destruída na batalha. Entretanto, não foi bem assim. As partículas em que Dark Samus se transformou, alcansaram Torvus Bog. Samus viu a nuvem se transformar em Dark Samus, porém, não travaram uma batalha. Ao invés disso, ela meramente riu e desapareceu. Depois, Samus a mesma nuvem no Sanctuary Fortress, que, novamente, se transformou em Dark Samus. Ela então destruiu a ponte para o Sanctuary Fortress e fugiu, forçando Samus a encontrar uma rota alternativa. Samus, depois, viu Dark Samus atirando em vários Dark Pirate Troopers. Ela se livrou dos Pirates e começou a absorver os tubos de phazon. Samus seguiu sua inimiga, acuando Dark Samus a um elevador e enfrentando-a uma vez mais. Após sua derrota, Dark Samus cai do elevador e se desintrega novamente. Quando Samus derrotou Emperor Ing e absorveu a energia restante do planeta, Dark Aether se tornou instável e começou a colapsar. Samus, tendo apenas oito minutos para escapar, saindo do Sky Temple e indo à saída. Entretanto, Dark Samus apareceu, bloqueando a rota de fuga e forçando mais uma batalha. Devido à grande quantidade de Phazon absorvido, Dark Samus começou a se deteriorar, fazendo sua armadura se tornar transparente e revelando seus órgãos internos e uma face bizarra com três olhos dentro do capacete, revelando ser o Metroid Prime renascido. Um outro olho aparece nas costas de suas mãos, imitando o braço que saiu da poça de Phazon no final do primeiro jogo. Logbook entries ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Metroids Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Metroids Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Metroids Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Metroids